Fiber optic communications utilize optical fiber as a waveguide to transport optical signals between devices. Due to various factors including high bandwidth, fiber optic communication is key in networking and other applications. In networking, for example, devices are realized through hardware components referred to generally as circuit packs, modules, line cards, blades, etc. (generally referred to herein as a fiber optic assembly). The fiber optic assembly can include various electric circuits, optical components, and interconnections therebetween. A key implementation challenge in fiber optic devices is managing optical cables in the physical hardware. To manage fiber slack and maintain appropriate bend radius, fiber trays are used in fiber optic devices to support optical fiber, optical components, and ingress/egress of the optical fiber with the fiber optic device. Typically, a change in fiber exit in different variations of the fiber optic assembly would require different variations of a fiber tray resulting in different part numbers in a database, on assembly Bill of Materials (BOMs), molds for creating the fiber tray, etc. Alternatively, additional fiber trays can be added which route the fiber to the location required for each alternate assembly. Of course, this approach requires additional parts which add complexity and cost to the design.